


Tetch’s Empty Canvas

by StripestheBoar



Series: Teacups and Crow Feathers [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Gay, Hattercrow - Freeform, Hypnotism, M/M, Oral, Romance, Smut, but like just straight smut, how do I tag smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripestheBoar/pseuds/StripestheBoar
Summary: Jonathan knows Jervis has a thing for hypnotism, especially during intimacy, and decides to let him indulge. Tetch, being the devious little Brit he is, decides to spring it on him.Smut.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Scarecrow/Mad Hatter
Series: Teacups and Crow Feathers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Tetch’s Empty Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> It’s here! The smut is here! You guys asked for the hypnotism piece first, so I’ve delivered with this 4,800 word self-indulgent fuckery. Now you know what I like to write in my spare time. After this, I’ll start writing the sister piece, which involves them both indulging on Jonathan’s favorite subject.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jonathan had told Jervis he didn’t mind when Tetch would hypnotize him, but after so long he had pretty much forgotten he had given him the offer in the first place. Jervis loved his mind control, especially his rather impressive skills with hypnotism, but when it came to intimacy and being permitted to use it, it seemed to bring about a glee Jonathan had never quite seen before. Jonathan was never fond of being hypnotized, hating the way it forced him out of control of his own body, but he could make an exception. Given they had experimented with fear and the like, Crane allowed Jervis to hypnotize him whenever the Hatter felt ready. Whenever that would be.

“I need time to think it over! I simply need to empty out all my ideas!” Jervis had told him with a bright smile, something Jonathan didn’t quite understand. Then again, Jervis was the expert for a reason, and there was no point in dragging an explanation out of someone as mad as the Mad Hatter.

Things had continued on as usual between the two of them. Jonathan would stay up to work or perhaps read a book, and Jervis would cuddle up next to him and talk softly about whatever was on his mind. Crane would always listen, of course; he had gotten quite good at multitasking, though he was still prone to missing things. As per usual, Jervis always tapped on a book to help himself stim, keeping in time with a clock to the very millisecond. It was something the doctor had gotten used to by now, only registering it as white noise. “This home is rather empty, don’t you think?” he would question passingly, something Jonathan would just hum at with disinterest. It didn’t matter to him what was in the hideout just so long as he had the necessary tools; he didn’t quite see it as the home Tetch thought it was.

“I’d like to fill it with something,” Jervis pouted, his finger tapping against the book every passing second. Jonathan broke away from his own novel to glance at Tetch with feigned interest. “Do whatever you want with it,” he said simply, going back to the pages soon after.

“Anything?” Tetch asked, brow raised in surprise. The annoyed look from Jonathan confirmed that yes, he meant anything. Of course, Crane hardly cared about decor, rather content with it being any state Tetch wanted it. Just so long as he wasn’t putting up signs saying “Live Laugh Love”, he wouldn’t be bothered to say a word against what the other wanted.

Jervis was always one to overdo things, of course, getting lots of more homely decor. Picture frames, vases, some place mats, colorful lamps; it was disturbing him how  _ domestic  _ Jervis was making things, but he didn’t argue. He supposed it provided a bit more visual stimulation, contrary to just seeing white all day long. It wasn’t until about a couple days later that he finally realized something.

He was moving past one of the picture frames and casually picked one up to see what sort of memory Tetch wanted to keep. However, it took him a few moments to realize that there was no actual picture in the frame. It was just the glass barrier and the black backing. He raised a brow curiously, soon setting the frame down and deciding to pick up another. Like the last one— no picture. Devoid of content. This was weird, even for Jervis. Crane put down the object and began to wander around the rooms to check each hanging frame, noticing now that every single one was completely empty. How had he not noticed it before? It had to be that ticking of the clock in the background; it usually distracted his mind with its rhythm whenever he wasn’t doing much. He felt a little put off by that, but decided not to mention it to Jervis; he’d find something else to fill the blank slates.

The next day didn’t make things any clearer. Jonathan was messing with his tools when he nearly knocked over a vase. He was able to catch it just in time, though a bit of water spilled out of its opening. Which was obviously weird. He looked into the vase and found it was half full of water, as if someone had intended to put flowers in there. But there were no flowers; it was literally just a vase full of water on the edge of the lab. What was the point? “Jervis, have you had a stroke lately?” he had to call out, receiving the usual “I don’t believe so, my March Hare!”

Jonathan was able to ignore that at the moment, though he did find himself wanting to put flowers inside. Just to give the water a purpose, he supposed.

His breaking point came when he noticed a jewelry box sitting on the counter, its opulence a bit much for Jonathan’s taste, but it was Jervis’ decor. He simply wondered what sort of things Tetch would have in there. After all, he never recalled his partner owning jewelry, though he wouldn’t be shocked if the hypnotist had developed a taste for them. So in curiosity, he tried to open it, only to find that it was locked by a key. Jonathan raised a brow, before going over to Jervis’ coat that had been put up earlier before. Knowing Tetch, he would always keep valuable things on him at all times so as to not lose them or forget them in his bumbling. Sure enough, he found the tiny key in the handkerchief pocket. He quickly pulled it out and moved over to the jewelry box, unlocking it. Once opened, he was ashamed that he was surprised at all by what he found. Nothing. The box was empty.

“Okay. What the hell,” he said point blank, closing the box and tossing the key aside. Who locks a jewelry box with nothing inside of it? He pushed the box to the side and walked up to the bedroom he and Hatter shared together. Thankfully around this time the bed had been fitted with a comforter, something soft that Hatter enjoyed snuggling with when Jonathan wasn’t around. Jervis enjoyed taking up his book and reading through it as he lay there, helping him relax and forget about his problems. This time around, however, he was simply messing with his pocket watch, trying to fix the tuning so it’s ticking could be a bit louder. No doubt for his exploits when it came to his special brand of Wonderland fun. His expression was screwed in concentration, occasionally pushing up his hat to get a better look at the watch. His eyes flicked up when Jonathan entered, a smile brightening up his face. “Hare!” he greeted giddily as usual. “Coming to bed early? What a surprise!” He grinned with loving intent. “Ohhh, tell me, are you here for another cuddle session where we whisper sweet nothings to each other for hours?”

Jonathan’s expression remained unchanged as he watched Jervis set down the pocket watch so it still ticked. “We already did that this morning. You know I need at least two days to recover before another one of those.” He then pointed to a blank picture frame that was hung up in their room. “What is with your style of decorating? Even for you it’s perplexing.”

Jervis pouted, seemingly disappointed by the other’s disapproval. “You don’t like it?” he asked softly, before gesturing for Jonathan to come lay beside him. Crane considered it for a moment before deciding to comply, going over and lying right beside the other. “I thought you didn’t care how things looked, you big Hare.”

Crane just looked at him, unamused. “When you set up decorum that has nothing in them to show, what is the point?” he had to ask.

Hatter just tittered, finding amusement in Jonathan’s confusion. After a quick ask for permission, he wrapped his arms around his love’s far shoulder, pulling him close until the scary man’s head was lying on his chest. Crane could hear the other’s heartbeat and it soothed him as usual. How it seemed to beat in time with the watch was little more than a coincidence for him. “The point, my dearest lovely Hare, is that they are blank canvases, ready to be filled with whatever you want!” he smiled brightly. Jonathan raised a brow, but didn’t quite argue. That was Hatter logic for you. “Full of potential. Ready to be painted to the artist’s desires. That’s what makes them beautiful.” Jonathan let out a small hum of neither agreement nor disagreement, not really having an opinion on the matter. He was just satisfied he got an answer; kind of. It was a weird answer. A Jervis-type of answer. However, his thoughts didn’t stay on that topic for long as he felt the other’s arm begin to wrap tighter around him. “Don’t you find it to be beautiful?”

“I haven’t thought of it like that,” he could only reply, trying to shrug to loosen Tetch’s tight grip, but it remained firm.

Jervis tittered, his voice carrying a more wistful lilt. Crane didn’t like that new tone. He liked a devious Jervis, but not when the professor was laid against his chest. That heartbeat didn’t pick up, staying in time with the ticking, so he forced himself to stay calm. “I always thought you would look very beautiful like that,” the neurologist whispered to him like one would giddily whisper a secret to another. Before Jonathan could ask, Jervis was tracing the professor’s jaw with his thumb. “Your head, empty.”

Crane blinked as he began to realize what was happening, but with startling slow cognitive ability. He attempted to push away, but the Hatter had a tight grip on him.

“Your mind, void of thoughts;”

“Jervis, what are you—!”

“—allowing me to fill your head with whatever I want. My perfect little mindless Jonathan. My little toy!”

Crane finally pushed away, gripping his head as the world disoriented around him. He felt dizzy, his thoughts racing. 

“How rude!” Hatter huffed, pouting as Jonathan tried to physically get away from the inevitable. “Come back, March Hare! Listen to my heartbeat. Doesn’t that make you feel better? Match it back with the watch.”

“Jervis, stop,” Jonathan grunted, coming to a stand but stumbling along the way. Things were fading around him at an alarming rate. He needed to get out of there, and fast.

Hatter stomped his foot huffily, though he was watching his fruitless effort with evident glee. “You told me you were fine with me hypnotizing you, remember?”

“I’ve changed my mind!” Crane shouted back at him as he stormed over to the door, but his hand was grabbed by the Hatter. He was forced to look back at Jervis, whose eyes seemed unfocused and full of reverie at the moment. His grin was unnaturally wide, his intentions not pure at heart. It was a frightening sight, to say the least.

“Oh please don’t bother, Hare,” he giggled, squeezing his hand as if trying to comfort him. “I’ve already implanted the teeny tiny trigger in that silly little head of yours. You might as well sit back down and just let it happen!”

Jonathan looked back to the door, but his thoughts were getting fuzzier by the second. He had forgotten what he was originally trying to do. His concentration was thinning with every passing second. “Jervis, I don’t want to do this anymore. I’ve changed my mind.”

“It breaks my heart to see you try and fight my control,” Hatter pouted, before that grin returned, and with an alarming hint of malice. “Luckily you won’t have a mind to change in just a few moments.”

Crane’s expression could best be described as alarmed almost to the point of fright, trying to pull away from the Hatter but finding that his feet wouldn’t move. His breathing was labored, swallowing thickly as he tried to think of a way out, but seemed to have trouble thinking at all. Hatter brusquely sat back down on the mattress, forcing Jonathan down with him. The man was on his knees, now a little more within Tetch’s reach. He was shaking, gripping his head as he was trying to gain back control of his own thoughts. “Jervis,” he begged, his own words sound like static in his own ears when they left his lips, “please, I don’t want to do this any—!”

“Shhh,” Hatter soothed, gently taking Jonathan’s face in his hands. “Your mind is mine now and I will do with it as I please,” he spoke as if he were trying to comfort the professor. He traced his thumb over a cheekbone. “Now, empty it for me.”

“ _ Jervis—! _ ”

Tetch brought Jonathan close, laying the doctor’s head on his chest so he could listen to his heartbeat. “Don’t fight it, my lovely Hare,” he hummed, a caring smile as he ran a hand through thatch-like red hair. “You’re mine now. Just stop thinking and everything will be alright.”

The psychiatrist tried one last attempt to pull away, but found he could barely put a thought together to put it into action. Listening to that steadily thumping heartbeat was so comforting to him. Any thoughts he had of reluctance had faded. Jervis gently kissed his head to comfort him, and soon enough, Crane had gone limp in his arms.

Tetch waited for a moment or two before gently taking Jonathan’s face into his hands, tilting his head up to see that glazed stare. That relaxed look revealed nary a thought going through the man’s head. “There we are,” Hatter smiled, smiling brightly. “There’s my March Hare. So thoughtless, waiting for me to fill that empty little head of yours with whatever I want. You’re absolutely beautiful this way.”

Something inside Jonathan registered the words as a compliment, a broken smile soon crossing his face. His focus was completely on his Hatter and what he was saying, not able to process anything outside of that. 

“Can you hear me?” Hatter asked, getting a slow and mindless nod. He giggled at this, finding Jonathan to be so cute when he wasn’t able to think for himself. “Do you love your Hatter?” he chirped, once again getting a nod as that broken smile stretched his lips once more. “Good,” the hypnotist hummed, sitting back a bit more on the mattress. “Now, it would be delightful if you could  _ service  _ me, March Hare, while I fill your head with a little more than just thoughts,” he purred. The professor recognized the word and its context from previous talks, nodding slowly. Jervis leaned back, watching his mindless Hare move closer to his lap, the smile on his face being one of someone in thoughtless bliss. Tetch smirked as he observed, soon biting his lip at the sight and feeling of Jonathan mouthing a rather tight area within his trousers. The professor’s gaze was locked onto the Hatter’s seeking approval for every movement of his lips and tongue. The hypnotist licked his lips, tilting his head back and running a hand through his own wavy locks as the other was undoing the buttons on his bottoms. Soon enough, a hard member sprang from the confinements, falling against Crane’s cheek. It was understandably rigid, its base framed by a tuft of blonde hair. Tetch’s overbite sank deeper into his lip at the sight of Jonathan’s love-drunk smile as his Hatter’s cock rested on his face. “Open your mouth,” he ordered, grabbing his love by the hair and guiding his waiting lips to the hard member. “There we are,” Jervis smiled when he slid into Jonathan’s mouth with ease. His lover’s lips wrapped around him so perfectly, giving him a gentle suck as though it were second nature. “You’re not so scary with your mouth full, did you know that?” Hatter joked lovingly. When Jonathan got further down, he gagged a bit, and Jervis gave him a moment to adjust. Once it was over, however, Tetch let him slide back before bringing him back to the base, this time being able to take it down his throat with relative ease. “Oh you're such a good Hare,” Jervis whispered to him, wetting his lips while he brought Crane down each time. Their eyes remained locked, with the professor’s gaze being a mix of love and empty-headedness. His mouth was addictingly hot, his tongue having this euphoric habit of purposefully brushing against the underside of the Hatter’s member whenever he was pulled away. “You’re amazing in every way. From how you talk to how you look to how you smile to how you swallow every inch like the greedy rabbit you are.” Tetch brought his head back, letting out a soft groan of pleasure. “Are you sure you haven’t been with a man before?” he giggled. “Have I hypnotized you before and just forgotten? Oh, that certainly sounds like something I’d do, being the poor Hatter I am.”

Bringing the other back down once more, he watched lovingly as Jonathan eagerly sucked his cock. “You’re beautiful,” he then continued on with his compliments. “Especially when you’re like this. Not thinking about what that dirty duchess did to you or wanting to spook the Tweedles. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Hare, and I love you endlessly for it.” He bit his lip once more when he felt his member twitch, coming close to the edge. “Such a good boy you are. Smart. Clever. Scary. The perfect amount of mad. Sinister. And oh so obedient.” He bucked into Jonathan’s mouth, feeling himself reaching his limit. He made sure to bring Jonathan to the base and keep him there as he emptied himself into his love’s mouth. He pulled him back off of him once he’d finished, watching Jonathan swallow each drop. The Hare’s expression was one of broken bliss. “Thank you,” he whispered softly, giving Tetch’s cock a soft kiss on the head. Hatter smiled and gave his rabbit a pet on the head to reward him for being so obedient to him. Just the action alone seemed to make Crane’s smile grow more.

Jervis hummed and tucked himself back into his trousers, getting up and stretching a bit. “I fancy a cuppa tea right about now,” he thought aloud. He pat Jonathan on the shoulder. “Stay here; I’ll be right back!”

He trotted down the stairs and went about making himself a pot of tea. He waited for the water to bubble, whistling idly as he took out his favorite book to pass the time. He put the teabag in, letting it steep for a good three minutes before finally pouring himself a cup. Looking around, he brightened when he saw the sugar cubes he’d left lying around earlier. He put in a couple of cubes, a bit of milk, and took a small sip. He hummed in satisfaction at the taste, carefully taking the cup upstairs as he was finishing a chapter. He considered reading another, soon going for it as he believed he needed to wait just a bit longer. He set the tea and book down beside the mattress, getting up and looking around for a particular fellow. Jonathan watched Jervis with a blissful smile, still sitting on his knees with his hands in his lap, fingers tapping in time with a silent metronome. 

“There you are,” Tetch smiled upon seeing Scarecrow’s infamous mask hanging up on the wall. He walked over and grabbed the severed noose that hung next to it, an accessory that helped accentuate how spooky his lovely Hare could really be. “I hope you don’t mind that I borrow this,” he told the mask, before going back over to the mattress and slowly sitting down with his legs crossed. He looped the noose around the other’s neck, fixing the hangman’s knot so the ring was tighter than usual. Close to choking, one could even say, but he had his reasons. Jervis had always been curious about the addition of the noose to the costume, and couldn’t help but think about the implications Scarecrow’s subconscious had. 

“I’ve always been knowledgeable of your desires, Jonathan,” Hatter said aloud, gently taking his love’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You’ve always been so stressed and worked so hard.” He took a moment to take up his tea and give it a small sip. Once that was done, he took Crane’s face into his hands, looking over that enraptured, loving look he had. “I know you hate to lose control, but I know you. Even if you deny it, I know that all you want is to forget. To not have to think about pain and memories. You deserve to be pleased and I’m going to give that to you, my special, lovely Hare. I love you more than anything.”

Jonathan closed his eyes, leaning into the comforting warmth of the Hatter’s hands. “I love you, too,” he said in a breathless whisper, sounding truly at peace. Tetch couldn’t be happier to hear it, kissing his head and going back to his book.

He went about finishing the chapter, which took about fifteen minutes as he slowly finished his tea. Once done, he placed a control card in between the pages as a bookmark, gently shutting his favorite story and placing it carefully on the mattress. “Now! I think I’m ready to go again,” he cheered, having waited for his stamina to recover for long enough. Looked around for a good spot before noticing the desk his Hare always used for his work. A devious smile crossed his lips once more before he grabbed onto Jonathan’s noose and tugged him closer. “March Hare, please demonstrate to me how sturdy that desk of yours is.”

Papers and books spilled onto the floor as Jervis quickly found himself thrown onto the wooden desk and bent over it with such ease. He bit his lip when he felt Crane come up behind him, pressing himself against Tetch. “That’s it,” the Hatter purred, reaching back to grab the noose and tugging it like a leash on a dog until Jonathan was leaning against him. He soaked in that warmth, letting out contented sigh at the feeling before he got to what was ready important. “Hurry up, you lazy Hare, or you’ll be late!” There was a quick scramble to unbuckle and grab the bottle of aloe vera from previous encounters. Jervis squeaked when he felt slick fingers move inside him for some preparation, still new to the feeling, but it didn’t deter him from getting what he wanted. He yanked on the noose once more, impatient and demanding with his toy.

When Jervis finally felt that warmth inside of him, he melted instantly, letting out a gasp of pleasure. Jonathan paused at that, but not out of any sort of care; the man was currently draped over the Hatter, a love-drunk smile curling his lips as he waited for the other’s next command. Jervis used this time to adjust to the feeling, before tugging the makeshift leash once more to signal his toy to move. “Don’t you dare hold back on me,” he rasped, a grin over his face as he once more bumped into the edge of the desk with a powerful stroke.

The Hatter braced himself on the table to the best he could, but with each hard thrust he received to his hot core, his arms and legs were understandably getting weaker. “Hah, Hare!” he whimpered as his love moved roughly against him. Papers and books were knocked off of the desk as Jonathan continued to bump Jervis against the edge of the desk repeatedly, arms now wrapped around his waist to keep Tetch still and in place. 

The room was filled with heavy breathing and soft whimpers and whines from the sensitive hypnotist, who dug his nails into the table to try and keep himself from getting any louder. He had to keep at least some shred of poshness to his nature. “More,” he whispered, gasping when the other readily complied. The desk repeatedly thumping against the wall was most certainly causing a lot of noise that anyone outside the lab they used as a hideout would have heard. He couldn’t get enough of Jonathan and his heat, from the warmth of his chest to that fire that lit within the Hatter’s body each time his cock hit that sensitive place inside of him.

Hatter let out a soft groan, leaning his head back against the other’s shoulder while he kept the noose taught so his Hare wouldn’t even get the idea to let up. Ideas were such dangerous things, after all. Jervis would have never gotten his Jonathan to fuck him so roughly unless the doctor was under a little idea of Tetch’s creation. He bit his lip, breathing labored as he could already feel himself coming close. A hand came back to gently touch Jonathan’s cheek. “You’re so good to me,” Hatter whispered, taking a moment to gasp when a particularly hard jolt to his core. His words began to fall apart, his overindulgence of pleasure bringing him far past drunk on it. “You’re— hah— so lovely and— nghhaa, p-perfect in every way.” He whined with need, their haphazard coupling bringing him so close, and yet he needed more. “Oh heavens, yes— oh my, please don’t stop!” he begged, pulling that leash so tightly it was nearly choking Crane, much to the other’s further pleasure. Jonathan was all too happy to comply, the stimulation bringing him near the edge as well. 

Jervis jerked suddenly when he finally came, pressing himself against Jonathan as much as he could just to feel his warmth against his body. Crane was quick to follow as well, soon emptying himself into Tetch without much— or any —thought about it. 

Tetch went limp against the table, letting go of the noose and laying his cheek against the cool wood of Jonathan’s worksite. As soon as the noose was released, Crane slumped over Jervis, still holding him in place, but now practically lying over the other with this empty and blissful grin over his face. Jervis couldn’t help but smile slightly, bringing a hand back to rub through Jonathan’s thatch-like hair lovingly. “Oh how I adore you, March Hare,” he smiled softly, soon bringing his middle finger and thumb together. “When I snap my fingers, I’ll absolve all my control over you.”

Jonathan blinked awake at the sound of a snap, staring for a moment as he processed where he was, what had happened, and who he was currently inside. Everything from their little session came back to him, and for a moment, he just stared at the wall his desk was placed against.

Jervis giggled under the professor. “Is everything alright, my lovely Hare?” he teased, not at all worried about how Jonathan would react. “I always thought you had a bit of a fixation with that noose of yours.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” was all the doctor said, soon pulling out and trying to clean himself up. He looked over at Jervis with a brow raised, watching him wobble as he tried to clean off himself. “Looks like you’re going to be sore tomorrow, unfortunately,” he sighed, sounding annoyed, but Hatter could tell by the inflection that it was forced. “Well… you finally got to try out your little (I’ll be nice and call it unconventional) interest. How was it?”

Jervis smiled brightly up at Jonathan, looking happier than he had in awhile. “Oh it was simply wonderful,” he sighed, walking over to Jonathan and giving the noose another playful tug to get him to bend over slightly. “Thank you so much for letting me do this, my darling. It was a wonderful experience.” 

“Good for you, then,” Jonathan didn’t emote as usual, but from the way he hummed, Jervis knew that Crane was glad things had gone well. Tetch leaned in and gave his love a deep kiss, soon pulling away with a smile. It was soon replaced with a frown when he registered the salty taste in his mouth. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he stated blatantly.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Jonathan agreed with a nod, a smirk flitting over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Tl;dr
> 
> jervis: do what i want
> 
> jonathan: ok
> 
> jervis: i jizzle


End file.
